


Limelight

by hopeforleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Passionate, Post-Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords, atton is an idiot but he’s our idiot, atton is the best character in kotor 2 don’t @ me, atton x meetra, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforleia/pseuds/hopeforleia
Summary: “Meetra?” He said; astonished.She was in a lot of pain.“Atton?” She said; gazing into his eyes.Atton locked lips passionately with Meetra; it probably wasn’t the best idea, since she was still pretty weak, but he didn’t care, he felt a need to express his love for her immediately.
Relationships: Atton Rand x Exile, Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand, The Jedi Exile/Kreia, The Jedi Exile/Mical | Disciple
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Limelight

Atton loved Meetra more than words could describe.

Kreia had struck exile down at the end of their dilemma, Atton had watched her fall down in the battle from the other room.

She had gotten up to defeat Kreia once and for all; she succeeded, but proceeded to pass out moments later.

Atton had rushed to Meetra’s side to make sure that she was okay; she was in critical condition, closer to death than he had anticipated. 

He had brought her on the Ebon Hawk and over to Mical; who had happened to nurse more than a few people back to health in his time. 

Mical got her into a stable condition; she wasn’t going to die for the meantime, they needed to get her into a kolto tank soon though. 

And now Atton was sat by Meetra’s side; hoping that she would hold out. 

He had seen Meetra in pretty rough condition many times; she was good at getting injured; he had noticed. But he had never seen her get in this bad of a condition. 

Out of nowhere; Meetra’s eyes opened slightly. Atton noticed immediately.

“Meetra?” He said; astonished.

She was in a lot of pain. 

“Atton?” She said; gazing into his eyes.

Atton locked lips passionately with Meetra; it probably wasn’t the best idea, since she was still pretty weak, but he didn’t care, he felt a need to express his love for her immediately.

She wasn’t receptive to him kissing her; she had wanted to kiss him for the longest time. She went deeper into the kiss, savoring every moment that she had with him. 

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath; they both had a little smile on their face. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since Peragus...” She said; smiling. 

“Same...”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s super short buuuut, i hope you enjoyed this lil’ meetra x atton drabble


End file.
